The Encounter
by ZoTRM
Summary: In an alternate universe, a small Andalite ship crashes onto a previously undiscovered planet called Earth.
1. The Crash

Okay, this takes place in an AU where there are no Animorphs, no Yeerks, and humans are as pathetic and backwards as always. An Andalite ship gets shot down and crashes on Earth . . . I don't have spell check, sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The . . . Title ( Any suggestions? )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Approaching Skrit Na Trade Ship 1175. Reported Titani. He was looking at the holographic image that told how far the Explorer 4391 had to travel in order to reach its destination. We are being hailed.   
  
On screen. Said Captain-Prince Tamanore.  
  
A Skrit Na began to form on the Holo Com. Holographic communicator. When the shape was fully formed, it began to speak.  
  
"You have to understand, we cannot simply allow you to inspect our ship!" The Skrit Na yelled.  
  
You know the treaty, at least allow us to access the data records! Tamanore countered.  
  
"In this far quadrant of space! You must be joking!" The Skrit Na's face was flustered and its claws tapped the ground with a rhythmic clicking noise.  
  
I am not . . . joking, you must show us your database! Tamanore said in a voice that usually only Council Members used.  
  
"And if I don't?" He hissed.  
  
Tamanore suddenly realized what situation they were in. He was in command of an Explorer model cruise ship, in orbit of a strange planet with no Andalite colonies. He was facing a Skrit Na Trade Ship, built to get out of difficult situations. This would classify as a difficult situation.  
  
It's preparing to fire! Jeninel yelled, showing a rare display of panic.  
  
Avoid it! Tamanore yelled, but it was too late. A red beam lanced across space and struck the Explorer on the main engine. An explosion rocked the ship and flames spurted from the unusable engine. Computer, damage report!   
  
Damage report: Engine damage: level nine. System damage: level five. Weapons: Functional.   
  
We're losing altitude! The planet's gravity's too strong! Jeninel screamed.  
  
The Skrit Na hologram had disappeared, and as the gravity stabilizers failed to work, Tamanore fell heavily against Titani. The wind was knocked out of him as Jeninel's back hoofs pounded his chest. Through the glass dome he watched as streaks of white flashed by, a flash of grey, and from a stalk eye, he gaped as a tiny patch of green came closer, closer, until it was no longer tiny, the ship was in fact, now the tiny one.  
  
BOOM.  
  
The ship hit the ground with amazing speed, gave one last tremendous sputter, and died.  
  
* * *  
  
James frowned as he struggled to open the jammed door. Why was New York always so unfriendly? Muggings, a hijacking, and now this. He pounded the teal door with his fist and looked up to yell at the God who made all this happen to him. But the scream never came. He stared as a flash of white seemed to grow.  
  
It was coming straight toward him.  
  
Every instinct told him to run, but his feet somehow refused to move. Slowly, he realized that the thing was not coming right for him, but a little to the side.  
  
Straight toward Central Park.  
  
The thing, going faster then what seemed possible, struck the ground with a tremor of the earth, sending up a tidal wave of dirt and slowly skidded to a halt. He stared, oblivious to the screams of fright from the people all around him. God, it was huge. He felt warmth spread through his pants and in the far region of his mind he realized he had wet himself. Giving one last gasp, he turned, and ran for all he was worth.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Did you like it? Was it horrible? Do you have any ideas of what could happen? I know what I'll put, but I want to see what you think. I typed this instead of Darange.  
  
Happy? Kind of short . . . I know. 


	2. What A Reporter Finds

( You have EXTREAMLY good taste, Lisa-Ann! )  
  
  
  
  
  
The Encounter: What A Reporter Finds  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have exclusive footage of the most hair raising event in human history!" Reporter Tina Jones said, in a dramatic voice. She was standing in front of a massive Andalite ship, gesturing toward it every few seconds, as if to be certain it was still there. "Just twenty minutes ago, this marvelous space craft crashed here in Central Park. What happened, you ask? You will have to wait until ten o'clock, when we will run a complete story. Meanwhile, we have a witness that saw the ship crash! Isn't that right, Mr. Harrison?" She said, herself, and the camera turning to face a 36 year old man.  
  
"That's right Ms. Jones, I saw da whole darned crash. Fell right out of the sky, it did. Saw da whole thing!"  
  
"What exactly did you see . . . Mr. Harrison?" She said trying to keep her cool, she was not informed that the man was, well, an idiot.  
  
"I was just trying ta open me car door, ya know how stubborn the darned things can be now, don'cha'?"  
  
"Yes, what happened?" She said, getting irritated. This was the biggest story of the century! If it was screwed up by some dumb guy off the street . . .  
  
"Well, as I was sayin', I kinda look up, and there was this big ole' white thing. So I get all scared, thinkin' it's some asteroid that will kill ev'body. Well, as I kinda look at it I see it's a goin' to da park. So I run, and then when it seemed all safe, I came back, and I found you!"  
  
Tina was annoyed. Who had told her this man was someone who could give her accurate information? She was going to kill whoever that rookie. This man was not right for the job, she needed some scientist type. Someone who the public would just take one look at and think, he looks very intelligent, or he looks like he knows what he's talking about.  
  
This man had his shirt on inside out.  
  
"I see, well as you all see here, this crash was probably an accident." She gestured toward the ship once again. "You see here," She said, pointing to the gaping shredder burns. "some unknown kind of laser, probably, hit the ship here, damaging it, and thus, it crashed." She smiled. And thus was one of her favorite phrases. "But the question remains, are there still live creatures in this ship? Are they all dead? Are the alive, but too badly injured or knocked unconscious, thus not being able to greet us?" She said in her best 'it's spooky, who knows' voice.  
  
Impress the audience, make them believe you have the slightest clue about what you're saying, was her number one rule. And she followed it.  
  
"Cut!" She yelled, turning her smile off like a light switch.  
  
She began to walk toward the ship, the police had roped off the area, but they nodded as the reporter passed. There was another, unspoken rule that she and others followed. Never piss off a reporter. They will find about that time you were pulled over charged with a DUI, or the time you had a little too much to drink at your five year anniversary and imitated barn yard animals. And the next day it would be all over the evening news! No, she could do what she wanted, when she wanted.  
  
Her hand slowly glided over the cool metal. Funny, she thought, it should be hot; anything else would be, going through the atmosphere like that. Was this something different? Some new kind of material? Her hand fingered a grove, and she frowned and her eyes widened as she saw the whole picture. There was no mistaking the shape, size, and the location seemed logical. It was a door.  
  
And she watched, hand shaking, as the door slowly opened.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Don't you just LOVE cliffies!  
  
No?  
  
Hmm, gotta work on that. This is short on purpose, I wanted to. . Oh, how do I describe it? I wanted to put each perspective in a different chapter. Kind of. Anyway, next will be what happened to the Explorer I forgot the numbers. Did I even say the numbers? Another Hmm. It will be about what happened to the Andalites.  
  
And special thanks to my new beta reader ( Insert drum roll here. ) Rachel9466! It works; I'm ucyimd1's beta reader, and Rachel9466's mine. This author's note is too long, I need to learn how to shorten there things . . . 


	3. What Happened To The Andalites

(Yay!! I'm using some web site's spell checker! Yipee! )   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Encounter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blackness. Jeninel struggled to his feet and slowly waved his hand in the nothingness in front of him in front of him. Hello? He called, hoping he wasn't the only survivor.  
  
Jeninel? Tamanore whispered.  
  
I'm here. Jeninel answered. He frowned as some liquid seemed to begin to drip on his back.  
  
I'm hurt, Jeninel, really bad. He whispered.  
  
Where are you? Jeninel cried.  
  
Look up. Tamanore said so faintly Jeninel wasn't sure he had really heard it.  
  
His stalk eyes, now adjusted to the darkness, peered above him and what they saw almost made Jeninel faint. There was his captain-Prince nearly torn in two. He was impaled on a broken crossbeam like a worm on a hook. Blood was spurting from his wounds, and his legs were twisted at crazy angles.  
  
Glad . . . you're fine, Jen-. Tamanore didn't finish his sentence.  
  
Morph! Morph now before it's too late! Jeninel cried.  
  
It . . . too late . . . already. And Tamanore seized up in pain. Then, suddenly, went limp, never to move again.  
  
Jeninel stood there, for what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes. Finally he called, Titani?   
  
No response.  
  
God, he thought, so he was the only survivor. He began to walk toward the control pad when he stumbled. He bent down to feel the obstacle. Furry, large, Andalite.  
  
Titani.  
  
Is that you, Titani?   
  
No response.  
  
He bent down to check his pulse, and realized he was only knocked unconscious by the impact. Figuring he would wake up soon, he trotted over to the display generators. On He muttered out of habit.  
  
The computer did not respond.  
  
Lights. He tried again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He walked toward a door and muttered, Open.   
  
The door slid open. The doors were under a different power source than the ship. They were energized by the Andalite's own body heat, so if there were any alive, the doors were sure to open.  
  
He stepped through the frame into the room nicknamed the 'mini room.' The wall was lined with small ships that were used to repair the engines. It was to programmed to respond to hand gestures, so when the Andalite's hands moved, the probes moved. But Jeninel wasn't interested in that right now, he was in the atmosphere anyway; the gravity would ground the ships that were designed for the weightlessness of space. His hand hovered over the button that would open the hatch.  
  
Should he do it?  
  
It would be a way in for any creature that might be outside. Before the crash he had seen a blinding flash of green. Green meant chlorophyll. Chlorophyll meant plants. Plants meant herbivores. Herbivores meant . . . well, they meant carnivores. With a curse he realized he should have at least got a general idea about the planet before the crash, but it was too late now. The engine was destroyed, probably, and he had no idea on what was behind the hologram covered walls of the Explorer 249. He glanced longingly at the sky surrounding him, almost wishing it would fool him into thinking he was in an open plain.  
  
On sudden inspiration, he turned to the far wall, and studied the probes that were lined up on a shelf. He turned one so the scanner could sweep his eyes, as sort of an identification method, then said, On.   
  
The android hummed to life. It was a useful little thing; it was capable of detecting and translating sonic waves, light waves, radio waves, microwaves, zero-space waves, and about a million other things. He let it go and watched it hover. He pressed the purple button that opened the hatch to the outside. After receiving whispered instructions, it zipped outside, like a Kafit bird on a mission. The hatch closed behind it.  
  
He put a tiny lens on one eye, sort of like a contact, and got a first look at this strange, exciting, and never before seen planet.  
  
From the machine's tiny imputer, images flashed before the Andalite's eyes. Two-legged creatures, some were green, with patches of darker green and pale brown. It seemed like wonderful camouflage. But others were red, purple, and others still seemed to have blue legs, and colorful tops. Were they all the same species? Four-legged creatures stopped to bark at the metal thing that whizzed through the air. The android turned, being controlled by Jeninel, paused to peer at the ship. Even from a few hundred feet away, the damage was obvious. The primary engine was a great, black charcoal, but the secondary engine, miraculously, seemed in good condition. The feeding dome had massive shredder tears on the dome, the streams had evaporated, and huge patches of grass were still smoldering.  
  
He wouldn't be getting a few good hoof-fulls of grass anytime soon. He directed the probe away from the ship and turned it toward the creatures that wobbled on two legs. From his limited view, he could easily tell they hadn't even developed a theory about anything Z-space related. Old fashioned terrain vehicles were parked on the ground, and some were holding one of the most primitive versions of a shredder. It was a scene you would see in a holo about a time thousands of years ago. Did they still have chemical engines? They must be fascinating, he thought.  
  
He ordered the machine to return, and from the still activated light wave imputer, he saw some of the creatures pointing up at the probe, and he smiled an Andalite smile as the opening on their face opened as far down as possible, as the probe returned to the ship. A few green creatures followed it until they were under the ship, their mouths still gaping.  
  
After returning the probe to its resting place, he began to think. If he were to go out of the safety of the ship, and siphon the energy intake from the primary engine, to the secondary engine they would have power. Maybe not enough power to get them beyond outer orbit, but they would be able to send out a distress call.  
  
He stood for a moment, debating it with himself. Finally, he decided that he would go out and do it manually, if he brought his shredder.  
  
His fingers rubbed at the handle of his often used shredder, and slowly, he took it out of its holster and prepared for a possible battle. With one hand never leaving his shredder, he once again, pressed the glowing, lavender button to the right of the hatch.  
  
Whooooosh.  
  
The hatch slid open with a rush of air. He glanced down and saw grass about fifteen feet below him. His hoofs began to tingle at the site of grass. How long had it been since his last feeding? Surely hours.  
  
He took a deep breath, and leapt into space.  
  
His legs hit the ground sooner than he had expected, and he tried to absorb the shock wave of the fall.  
  
He managed.  
  
Barely.   
  
With his legs shaking, he stood up, and peered around the unexplored planet. The two-legged creatures were in groups further back, among a few trees. In one tree, he saw _four different species of bird! In only a single tree! How many species were on this planet? In the soil he saw tiny black insects, running in a line. In one stalk eye, he saw a few green, two- legged creatures approaching him.  
  
He stared at the two-legged animals, evaluating them. They seemed to have no natural weapons. Of course, that meant nothing. There was a creature on the homeworld that seemed quite harmless at first, but a drop of its saliva could kill a full grown Andalite. Was this creature poisonous, too? If they were, he thought, he'd better not make one of them mad. They could be like a Skrit-Na, angered easily. You never knew with aliens.  
  
He turned to trot toward the engines, but he kept one stalk eye on the creatures, and one on all his surroundings._

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hi! I have a great fic idea, also a very long one (100,000 words+) It will be a 'what if humans were the z-space travelers, and the ignorant Andalite's were the ones being infiltrated by Yeerks? Hmm? I like it, and I have plenty of ideas for it. I am bored, so I will tell you all why I put the authors on my favorite's list. Don't fall asleep.

Ruby: Because of her story; The Secret. OMG! I was bawling on my way to school because I had just got done reading it! She is such a talented author. 

Blue Dragon: Mostly because of her story: The Kelbrid War. It is a must-read. It has the most creative, original, shocking, high quality continuation of #54. Her other 25 stories are amazing as well.

Anifan1: Because she has such an unusual view to the Animorph books. In her stories, the Yeerks are never as bad as they seem, and are, in some way, portrayed as the good guys. The Andalites being bad. She is an interesting read.

Lisa-Ann: Because has so many wonderful stories! A lot of them are very sad.

ucyimd1: Because her stories have such a huge vocabulary, and are very original.

Janaya: Because her stories are short, yet very emotional. The story about a girl going on an airplane for the first time really touched me. When I was 12, I had to fly alone on an airplane half way across the US!

Review!!!


	4. What Soldiers Do

Yeah, yeah. Sue me. I used first person perspective instead of third person. It's just, well; first person comes more naturally to me. And yes, it's the same General Doubleday

_The Encounter (This should be in italics, if it's not, something's messed up.)_

The green two-legged creatures continued to approach me. I was tense, ready for anything. This was probably their first encounter with any Andalite, so anything could be going through their minds. Would they attack? Would they attempt to communicate? I gripped the shredder more tightly, and continued at a brisk pace towards the engines.

The creatures sped up too. With my stalk eye, I studied the animal's skin. It was loose, and billowy, almost as though it wasn't attached to the muscles. 

            The creatures were running now, trying to keep up with me. They had begun to fan out, like predators do instinctively. My instincts were going crazy! They were hunting me!

            Instinctively, I began to gallop. Suddenly, the engines were in view. I was twenty feet away. Ten feet. Nine feet. Eight feet. Five feet. Three feet. Two. 

            I was there.  Quickly, I fumbled with the keypad. For a moment, my mind went blank. Then, with shaking hands, I began to type in the sequence.

            4, 72, 9, 165, 31, 8, I typed, then I said, in private thought speech, Jeninel Cerise Luset, registered crew member of the Explorer 4391; requesting emergency access to engine mainframe. 

Access granted. The computer said, unfortunately, in _open thought speech. The green creatures stopped, only a few yards away, and stared at the machine curiously. Probably wondering what they had heard; the mouths on their faces were more than likely used to communicate, so they would have had no experience with thought speech._

            Sound waves. What a primitive way to communicate.

            One of the creatures, with five gold stars on his shoulder, began to approach me. The others kept their distance.

            With access granted, I began the process. But the creature was now uncomfortably close, and I took my shredder from its pouch.

            Five Stars eyed my shredder, and then glanced at my tail. But he seemed to have gotten his nerve up, because he drew in a deep breath, and then began to speak.

            "My name is General Doubleday. On behalf of the President, I welcome you to this planet." He waited for a reply.

            I paused for a moment, and then said; I am Jeninel Cerise Luset, I am sorry, but at the moment, my translator's efficiency level is only at 51 %.

            Whatever response he had been expecting, it wasn't that.

            His mouth was still open, as if he had forgotten to close it. He seemed to be struggling to find something to say, to find some appropriate response. Perhaps he had expected me to respond in some incoherent language, or perhaps he had not even expected a response at all.

            "You . . . you understand us . . . me?" He sputtered.

            My translator is now at 83 %. Yes, of course I can interpret you mouth sounds. I said it although it was obvious. 

            "This, this is so incredible." He whispered.

            Have you not encountered any other sentient creature, aside from your own species? I asked, almost certain his response would be that he had.

            "No, we haven't." He said bluntly. 

            I didn't believe it. Surely you have seen a Skrit Na! They are constantly coming on and off your planet.

            "Skrit Na?" He asked, perplexed.

            So they were truly that ignorant of a species. I frowned for a moment, looking at General Doubleday. What would it be like to be such a defenseless animal? I had always had a fascination with other species, it was the reason I was here. I had signed up for an expedition into space. Return was unlikely. But I loved the thrill of it. The amazement of discovering new species, planets, even galaxies! I lived for the thrill it.  Of I could find out what it was like to be this creature. I was morph capable. I could acquire the creatures DNA. Thanks to recent innovations, I could be in morph as long as necessary. A scientist, Elfangor, I believe his name was, had made the two hour time limit a thing of the past.

            I reached out my hand, being careful to make it clear to him that I meant no harm, and pressed my hand on the creature's smooth skin. There were tiny hairs along the hand that tickled my fingers, and I marveled at how incredibly bare, even with the tiny hairs, the skin was at that point.

            His eyes began to close, and the primitive shredder slowly slipped from his grasp, as I absorbed his DNA. There was a gasp from a green creature as the old-fashioned shredder fell to the ground, and General Doubleday collapsed to his knees.

Strange; I guess some species react more intensely to the acquiring trance than others. But also certain members of species reacted strongly to morphing; for example, a female on the homeworld, when acquired, would become dizzy, then eventually faint. Would all of this species react this way if I acquired them? Or was it just this particular one? Like I said, aliens were fascinating. 

A shout rang across the field. "It killed him!" One of the creatures that had been with General Doubleday yelled, and even I could sense the terror, the response to believing he had just seen an alien kill his general, in his quivering voice.

A shot broke the silence.

A single bullet flew through the air, it was slow, but going fast enough to do some serious damage. It whooshed harmlessly past me. 

Another bang echoed in the stillness. The other creatures were frozen, confused, not knowing if they should help the soldier, determine that I'm hostile and take revenge on their leader's death, or try to stop him, and by doing that, help me.

They didn't do anything.

They bullet struck me in the chest, and it was as though he had shot a balloon filled with water. Blood began to seep out, staining my fur. I cried out in angst, and aimed my shredder at the marksman.

He glared at me and began shouting, "Look, he's hostile, he killed the general, and now look at what he's doing! Kill him!" He screamed. 

A few others leveled their primitive firearms at me, fingers on the trigger, but still, they seemed uncertain.

The marksman glared at his companions, then prepared to fire at me again.

A mistake.

My shredder was already aimed. I flipped the power lever from five, to one. Just enough power to stun him.

I fired. A red beam lanced across the field, then struck the soldier in the head. It was a glance shot, butt he would be out at least for a few minutes.

But the other soldiers reacted with swiftness. Groups of them came together in a line, and began to fire.

I tried to dodge, but it was impossible! My front was already covered in blood from the first bullet, but now there were so much more!

One hit my leg, shattering the bone. A wound that could only be healed quickly by morphing.

I stumbled back, awkward on only three legs.

Bullets continued to pound me, the grass now drenched in my blood. The general began to get up now, alive, unhurt, screaming for them to stop. 

But I was in chaos! The green creatures were shooting, in panic mode now, oblivious to all reason. The blue-legged creatures, further back, were screaming, terrified in the mist of the collective terror.

I cocked my shredder again, and with that act, I destroyed any hope for immediate peace. 

Everything was in slow motion, probably because of loss of blood, and I watched numbly as my fingers switched the power level ten. Maximum burn.

I aimed.

Fired.

A red beam, much stronger and thicker, fired over the creature's heads. I had only wanted to scare them, to warn them not to mess with me.

But they didn't heed my warning. In fact, it only seemed to increase it. I was only giving fuel to their flame.

The general was still shouting, his voice lost in the continuous bangs as bullets flew from their guns. I couldn't hear his shouts, but I knew he was screaming for them to stop. They paid no attention. No, a few listened, but they were only a few drops of water in an ocean.

For a moment, that angered me, most soldiers disobeying a direct order from their leader? Unheard of.

A few bullets, shot with either amazing skill, or pure dumb luck, shredded my chest, right below where my primary heart was.

I turned in rage, and, although others were still using me as a target, I decided that that particular one no longer had need of a head. 

I stared at him, my main eyes seething in rage, and glared. It was the first one. The stun had lost its effectiveness, and he now stood, no more then ten feet away. He was the one who had placed the seed of panic in the others.

He would pay.

I aimed my shredder again, and watched as his eyes opened in fear. I was not a predator, I did not enjoy it. But still, there was some satisfaction at him knowing what I would do.

He tried to turn. Tried to run from the death my shredder would deliver.

Impossible.

I squeezed the trigger.

A red streak erupted from my shredder once more, and left a gaping hole in the creature's chest.

I staggered back. Only one thing on my mind.

_Morph._

But then-

_No, I'll be vulnerable!_

_You'll die anyway._

_But-_

_Do it._

_No._

I gathered my remaining strength and mustered it all together for one last call.

Titani! I cried.

I'm here. Her response was faint, but it was there.

Help. I sobbed weakly, as my legs collapsed from under me. I was lying in a pool of my own blood. The puddle growing larger and larger.

I see you on the holo generator, hang on! She cried.

Whiteness.

I was in a fog. Everywhere, white. For I second I thought I was in z-space. But I demolished that theory as I sucked in a lung full of air.

Then- my vision returned for a few seconds. I could see the field, and ash. Ash?

Yes, there was a line of ash, sort of a barrier, but no one would have any difficulty crossing it. Then I saw the shredders.

The main weapons of the ship. They were poised for combat, and on auto-shoot. I could tell by their constant movements. They were probably programmed to incinerate anything that crossed the wall ash.

That was the last thing I saw before the fog came again.

Morph! Someone cried. Shaking me.  

Morph? Oh. 

Okay. 

I felt the changes begin.

I didn't know exactly _what I was morphing, but still, my bones liquefied, and my internal organs rearranged themselves. My fur began to turn white, and six lumps rose from my back._

Wings. They were wings. My thinking was becoming less fuzzy now, as I realized what I was becoming.

I was morphing a Kafit bird.

What happened? I asked a distressed Titani.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not much of a cliff hanger. This will be explained in chapter five! I will explain all about the soldier! Bear with me! 

Okay, this, and other fics will be on hold for a while. I'm going to be starting a new one. Okay, it will be about the Andalites, an AU, where _they're the ones who have just invented cell phones. We are now the ones with z=space travel. Okay, a human named Ellen, crashes her fighter on the Andalite homeworld, and meets up with five Andalite children. I have tons of ideas for it, including things about the humans, how we've changed over the years in the future. (Nothing really freaky like extra arms, or strange stuff like that.) I have high hopes for it, and plan on it being super, super long._

Err, I appreciate your comments, I read them all. You review my story, I review yours. Deal?

Hey, anyone want to be in the story? Guy or girl. (Don't worry Lisa-Ann; Jake will play a very important part in this.) I just want your description, name, and personality. You will probably be an important character, but we'll see how it turns out. This is already way different than I had originally planned. 

So, tell me what you think, and go update your stories! That's an order.

G r e e n  E y e d  G i r l,  T h e  a u t h o r. (I like typing that way.) 


	5. A note A WEIRD note Don't read

OMG!! It's been what? A month? Two? I've been busy / lazy, though. Hey! Do you want to see what I've been working on?! 

www.activemediasolutions.com/guilds And if you are on Neopets, please join my guild! Screen name is Arayah. Okay, I said I would explain stuff in this chapter, but we'll see. ..

Remember in chapter 1? Where the door was opening? The plot has preformed so many 180 degree turns that I can't fit in that in! No, wait, yes I can!! Yes! *does happy dance* I know what I'll do! Ahem, you'll just have to read. I don't know how much I'll do, but I have about ¾ of the plot thought out, I'm not sure about the ending, though… J And a very special thanks to Amy Angelblade!! She rocks!!

On with the story…

The Encounter

Still in the first person perspective (I forgot his name, geez, who forgets their characters names!!?? Oh, and Titani is a female. I think she was a male at first… err, she magically changed. I need to go fix that, though… Wait! I had wanted a female on there, now they won't find one in the spare compartments room! Or maybe they will, as I said, the plot changes by the minute… I know! They can be husband and wife!! Wait, I said he signed up though…. Gah! This is too confusing!! I will just post this, and get started on chapter five on a fresh piece of electronic paper! Ooh, I know!! Lets say they haven't been in space very long, and it turns out, there was a stowaway… Okay, if you are reading this, I have gone insane. But at least my strait jacket is cooler than yours!! Oh god. I'm just going to stop. )


	6. Short chappie, I still need to get back ...

Okay, so I finally opened up Microsoft word. Happy? J I am, my guild is doing great! 17 members! Yay! Don't forget to join… It's on Neopets, and my screen name is Arayah. 

The Encounter (Gah, I'm stalling, it's been so long I need to get back into the habit of writing. Oh yeah, my shift key isn't working right, if a letter isn't capitalized, 'tis not my fault. Also, I have never been to New York. I wish I had put the setting in Nebraska. Oh geez, here I go again… Oh, and remember, it's an AU (alternate universe) Jake doesn't know thing.)

Oh a disclaimer, my first one! Okay, I own Animorphs. Yes, and please excuse me, I'm late for my compulsive lying class….

"No" 

Click. Another channel was flipped. 

"No" Jake muttered again, and prepared to change it once again. 

"Hey midget, I was watching that!" Tom laughed.

"That was a documentary about beds." Jake said, eyebrows raised, "What level have you sunk to?"

"It's better than anything else on this motel TV…" Tom mumbled.

(A/N, this is now switching to first person perspective, Jakes.)

I sighed. Dad had gotten the bright idea to go to some stupid business meeting. Who cares, right? Not this time, this one happened to be taking place in New York, and Dad decided that the Big Apple might do some good for us. 

Boring. 

I flipped the channel again, and decided this was semi-interesting. It was a news report, with some lady going on about something….:

"We have exclusive footage of the most hair raising event in human history!" The lady said, in a dramatic voice. She was standing in front of a massive space ship, gesturing toward it every few seconds, as if to be certain it was still there. 

"Just twenty minutes ago, this marvelous space craft crashed here in Central Park. What happened, you ask? You will have to wait until ten o'clock, when we will run a complete story. Meanwhile, we have a witness that saw the ship crash! Isn't that right, Mr. Harrison?" She said, herself, and the camera turning to face a 36 year old man.  
  
"That's right Ms. Jones, I saw da whole darned crash. Fell right out of the sky, it did. Saw da whole thing!"  
  
"What exactly did you see . . . Mr. Harrison?" She said.  
  
"I was just trying ta open me car door, ya know how stubborn the darned things can be now, don'cha'?"  
  
"Yes, what happened?" She said, begining to look irritated.  
  
"Well, as I was sayin', I kinda look up, and there was this big ole' white thing. So I get all scared, thinkin' it's some asteroid that will kill ev'body. Well, as I kinda look at it I see it's a goin' to da park. So I run, and then when it seemed all safe, I came back, and I found you!"  
   
"I see, well as you all see here, this crash was probably an accident." She gestured toward the ship once again. "You see here," She said, pointing to the gaping shredder burns. "Some unknown kind of laser, probably, hit the ship here, damaging it, and thus, it crashed." She smiled. And thus was one of her favorite phrases. "But the question remains, are there still live creatures in this ship? Are they all dead? Are the alive, but too badly injured or knocked unconscious, thus not being able to greet us?" She said a deep, spooky voice.

Suddenly, a commercial appeared. "Oh come on." Tom yelled, "what a load of crap!"

"Are you sure? Why would they be putting it on the news channel?" I wondered.

"Probably some July April fools trick, or some promotional for the park…" He trailed off.

"There's only one way to find out." I grinned.

"No way, you heard Dad, we're not supposed to go out the door!" I protested.

"The door? There are other ways of getting out. Come on, Jake, he won't be home for at least six hours, and if it's real, just think of what we'll see!"

I began to see what he meant. What if it was real? What if there were really bug-eyed aliens inside? It was a once in a lifetime chance.

"Let's do it." I said, and went to go get my shoes.

Fooled ya! It's not over yet! Let's get to the Andalites…

Crud. I'm not sure how I will start it. Okay, maybe not. I will just give you background for this fic.

All the people who signed up to be in this fic will get a part, first come, first serve. Amy Angleblade will be like the co star, next to Jake, maybe bigger, we'll see… I'm going to have Jake (we'll see if tom will be there) and Amy kind of meet up, then together they will run into the Andalites,  I have a lot in store for the Explorer crew! Lol… Some of it is quite funny. To me. I've never written humor, so I don't know how you'll take it.  Gr, if I stop now, I don't know how ling it will be until I start, so here it goes!

I think.

The Encounter (I said this helped, didn't I? Same Andalite pov. Titani is a female.)

Are you sure this is a good idea? I asked Titani. 

Of course! They have every reason to assume we're just normal _humans._

But they'll see us come from the ship! That will sure convince them. I said, almost laughing at the absurdity of her plan.

Nonsense, Noolin (that sounds familiar….) will project a hologram of something else, of course!

If this goes wrong, I call captain.

If this goes wrong, I'm not sure you'll ever be able to pilot the ship again, I'm still not quite certain of their capabilities. Remember, don't confuse ability with appearance…

Don't go around quoting Darange around me! I've heard his sayings too many times.

Fine, then you know we'll be fine. It's simple, we morph human, scan the area for anything that could help repair the engine, and go back.

If you're certain. I muttered, and then I began to morph General Doubleday.

This time, it's real. I'm not sure of the feedback I'll get, so I won't put a long authors note here.

  
  
   
  



End file.
